


【FF14|于桑】噼里啪啦电鱼（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [76]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *夜里跟老石榴聊了个3.4“于里昂热不留下来结果出大事了”的IF……行吧总之就是不足为外人道也的王八性癖犯了。*老鱼头点的包扎R18嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 2





	【FF14|于桑】噼里啪啦电鱼（END）

I.

于里昂热还是要走。

“这哪能拦得住呢。”桑克瑞德也有公务，听伊达和帕帕力莫问起，他也就笑笑作罢，照旧一环一环扣紧皮带，“他想做的事，他觉得合适就可以了。”

伊达无言以对，但舍不得于里昂热，只得偷偷扯扯帕帕力莫：“你快说点什么啊。”

“我能说什么！”帕帕力莫也急得很，“那边是于里昂热，这边是桑克瑞德，哪个都不省油，还个顶个固执。”

“那就放于里昂热这么走了吗？”

“那你告诉我，于里昂热要走，桑克瑞德也留不住，我们夹在中间该用什么角度劝啊？”

“公……公务！”

桑克瑞德在那边高声插嘴：“我就要出去办公务。”

“你别偷听！……不是这个意思啊！”

桑克瑞德装备停当，出门前拍了拍伊达头顶。帕帕力莫耸着两只小肩膀。

厅门旁的于里昂热正煮茶。赫利和库尔特内等几位老朋友听闻于里昂热要回萨雷安了，特地到石之家与精灵管家晤面，此时也在一旁闲聊。库尔特内问：“你真的要走么，这里的工作怎么办啊？”

桑克瑞德斜去一眼，恰好碰见于里昂热的那一眼。也就是短短一秒钟、一瞬间的事。

于里昂热移开视线，款款倒茶。

“我会交给放心的人选接手。”

桑克瑞德听在耳里。这是说给他听的。

II.

「走就安心走呗，剩下的交给我们好了。」拂晓之间聚会后，桑克瑞德说。

于里昂热也是这样移开视线，礼节周到，身姿款款，已是得偿所愿的模样。

远处沃尔赛勒跑出双蛇指挥部，行礼后说：“我听闻于里昂热先生要离开艾欧泽亚了？”

桑克瑞德起先心不在焉，抓了下头发，收回思绪后才答：“哦，是啊。”

“那……”

“他手上的活转给我，我来接管。麻烦这些日子做一下交割吧。”

“好。今次请拂晓血盟帮手，主要是地缘政治关系微妙，还是需要中间人出面。”

“了解了。”

桑克瑞德接过地图，专心听沃尔赛勒详细解释森林北部、东部几处事件情形。末了沃尔赛勒问：“请问有什么困难？”

“一个让于里昂热放心的人”，桑克瑞德想道，嘴上说：“没有。”

III.

桑克瑞德提着刀，在树顶俯身。透过树顶叶丛看到的森林，和从地面仰望的森林，是两张面孔。

荣耀溪的支流水声潺潺，荡着落叶，长长一条红黄玛瑙点缀的晶莹纱。

……如果没有染血的话，是很美的。桑克瑞德记起自己忘了问，于里昂热以后想去哪里。

那家伙来艾欧泽亚时，尚且称得上是个游子；而后长年驻守极少外出，一趟东部森林之行望雷神能把大伙儿都惊着了。其实可以不那么快离开艾欧泽亚的，去别的地方走走吧，桑克瑞德想，几年前受帝国侵略限制，于里昂热能去的地方还比较少，如今应该能走得更多、更远。等旅行够了，多带些游记见闻回萨雷安，像当年老师那样做些篇章，怎么着都不辱门楣。

桑克瑞德对自己点头肯定。是这样了。回头再跟于里昂热碰上，就说这些好了。

他跳下树冠，随手抹了把后肩再洗净，从地上几具尸体之中挑出一件血迹不多的斗篷披着。

“放心的人啊……”

总之就是要让于里昂热放心嘛。

就算离石之家还远得很，桑克瑞德也咬牙一步一步稳稳地走。

IV.

芙·拉敏招呼“桑克瑞德回来了啊”，引得厅里几人都朝门口转头，桑克瑞德就有些不好意思了，连连摆手。

“今天都在？”他笑眯眯挨个扶着平排的椅子行走，不过芙·拉敏叫他去吃苹果派时，他摇头谢绝了，“克莱门丝小姐，那边是不是还有酒桶？”

“是呀。你来拿？”

“不，我现在不拿。稍后赫利两兄弟还要来的吧？劳驾你告诉他们俩，至少给我留一桶酒，晚上我要用，别都喝光了。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德转过身，也换了只扶着墙的手，正打算回房间，迎面撞见的却是背着两臂伫立的于里昂热。

于里昂热穿得朴素，身上有灰，估计刚打扫收拾完。

“你好吗，桑克瑞德？”

“我好啊。”

那精灵听后表情古怪。

“真的吗？”

“哈，你不是在问好？是真的问好？”桑克瑞德指指一旁桌椅，“我有事，打不起嘴仗，你那边坐着。”

“我没有拦你的路。”于里昂热则指了指墙壁和脚边，“你完全可以从这里过去。”

“我干什么要挤过去？”

“这里完全容得下你的肩宽，一点都不挤。即使你不走这侧……”于里昂热又指指自己另一边，“……这侧不靠墙，没有任何问题吧。”

“可你为什么非要站那儿？”

“你不觉得这种争执毫无意义么。这样，我怎么放心把事务转交给你……”

桑克瑞德哽着了。确实，即便于里昂热站在路中间，两侧也都能走。可他怎么看着是死角呢。

他耷拉下脸：“于里昂热。”

四周气氛紧绷，一片寂静。

于里昂热缓缓挪开一步，示意请过。

桑克瑞德也挺直身板，扶着墙面的手渐渐移开，深呼吸两口，指尖借墙壁给身体送了一把力，推着向前。先通过两张茶桌，再经过于里昂热。汗流浃背也罢脚底虚浮也罢，于里昂热要的是放心。其他的，最后才——

芙·拉敏惊叫：“桑克瑞德！”

V.

暮色愈浓，天下人昏昏沉沉，桑克瑞德醒得也艰难，攥紧侧腰，一下下抽吸不止。

床头仅燃着一盏烛火，被剧烈的喘息影响跟着摇摇晃晃，床前人影也阴阴的，没有点人气。桑克瑞德虚弱得难以睁眼聚焦，眼皮张合几下，嘴里干涩，嗓子苦哑说不出话。

那人影衔了口水，揽着男人凑近渡来，顺势就吻了。

“这样我怎么放心呢……”

他利用嘴唇笼络渡来的水，舌头引导液体入喉。体温一贴，桑克瑞德就注意到自己没穿衣服，身上只缠半卷绷带，还未扎紧。原本另一端握在于里昂热手里，但精灵双手已替桑克瑞德扶住打颤身躯，绷带凌乱地滑脱。桑克瑞德试着指出这一点，转移精灵的注意力，然而于里昂热摸至伤口边，抠弯指节，疼得桑克瑞德咕哝着只得吞下怨言。

“我怎么放心？”于里昂热话里带水声粘稠，附上耳畔；而一旦摸到他的脸，声与形结合，桑克瑞德就束手无策了。

“那你还走吗。”

于里昂热闷头爬上床，跨过男人腰际，俯身能将人全给罩住。

“身后无牵挂，风帆才具备积云高扬的实力。我尚有一个心结，难解。”

桑克瑞德正思忖自己该不该立刻动手爱抚顶着自己腰下的硬挺。经过踟蹰，他决定先抱一抱这家伙。心结？太好懂了。于里昂热深沉，但深沉不失纯洁。潭水剔透，有鱼无鱼，明波暗礁，好懂，不就是敏菲利亚离去后的问题么。爱与惜、理与想，纠葛不清的失与得。放在平常，做爱能让于里昂热暂且忘记这些，不过于里昂热这回连衣服都没给他穿，多半像平常那样是行不通的，或者说眼下，做爱本就是铭记。

他平展躯体，于里昂热身子重心下沉跟他紧挨着，像受冻之人借助皮裘取暖。这让桑克瑞德很难弯曲手臂给自己开拓，只张得开腿；他的提问晚于行动。

“你想怎么办，抱我？”

于里昂热轻缓抚摸他腰侧的伤口。“有些事，你总是做得……不那么尽如人意。为什么让人不放心呢……事情本身是可以放心的，掌事者却未然。我相信你足以担当亲人友人的托付，但……”

他低头咬住男人嘴角一点唇皮，略严厉凶狠地在胸前乳尖上拧了一把。

VI.

伤口是纵向偏斜的，于里昂热一直小心按着它，将桑克瑞德搡进层层被褥枕头叠起摞出的窝里，靠着它们吸收力量固定身躯，就算抽插带起耸动，也不会太让伤口受影响。他没有马上运用魔法治愈它哪怕这只是点小事，仅是净化了先前导致意识模糊的毒素，并更倾向于将绷带做成绳索。他剪断了绷带，轻口咬着男人乳首，手里却用着狠力，将绷带朝两侧拉扯。

绷带勒紧过度，桑克瑞德得收缩腰下肌肉顺从。然而内里是填满的，腰腹箍紧的，内脏已被双向挤压，困苦与欢乐僵持不下，桑克瑞德憋闷得蜷曲起十只脚趾抓着床单磨蹭，两臂反举过头牵引身体以求更好地适应。臀部抬高离开了床褥，外溢的液体挂在连接的私密处边缘，滴落瞬间本有些麻木的感知突然颤抖了，令男人惊诧得喘出一口，睁大的眼睛眨动时黏着泪。他还保存了些理智，试图用靠枕擦去眼泪，记得有人比他还想哭泣。可事与愿违，于里昂热将绷带勒得紧，下身抽送亦凶，性器顶进到内脏开始拒绝，也仍旧填塞至囊袋拍上肛口。那股不留余地的霸占味道把桑克瑞德逼到了极限，嘴巴张得太久，热度蒸干维系活力的水分，声带发出的都是些哑哑气音。他想看于里昂热是什么表情，然而于里昂热久久不抬脸，牙尖舌面并用逗弄乳头、啃噬锁骨和胸膛，只一副耳尖红透，鬓角掺满了汗。看不到主事者面容便意味着遵从者无助失措，桑克瑞德几近接不上气，微弱地呢喃词句，请求于里昂热宽容。

而精灵的回答是在男人脖颈间刺青上留下齿痕，将精液灌进肠道尽头，当桑克瑞德几乎放空了神智陷在被褥靠枕的柔软中抽搐和射精时，于里昂热扳过他的头，抚平额发吻着眉心，而后一同倒进被窝，腿和腿交缠。

VII.

桑克瑞德批评：“你包扎的这都是什么。”

于里昂热不置一词，俯首拂过手掌，清澈光荡了一圈，和桑克瑞德见到的森林溪水那般。光芒撤后，伤口就只留一条色泽浅淡的新疤了。

“它是可以放心了，毕竟不用包扎。那么……”

桑克瑞德闭起眼睛。

“回头离开拂晓血盟以后，你想去哪？”

问完他只听那精灵鼻息安详，没有答话。桑克瑞德知道机会大概只剩这一次了。

“留下来吧。我需要个人帮我思考些事情。只有采取经过思考的行动，我才能离敏菲利亚的愿望更近一点。”他睁开眼低下头，凝视于里昂热环着自己腰、重新护着那道新伤的手，“帕帕力莫要照顾伊达，有些事情，他们和雅·修特拉也不擅长。只剩你了。”

他张开五指，塞给那精灵，扣好了放在腰间。

END.


End file.
